Daisuke Ōgata
Daisuke Ogata is a student at U.A. High School. Appearance Dai has naturally curly dark brown hair, but he’s edgy so he now has an undercut and the curls are dyed a dark red(Burgundy?) kind of color with teal eyes. He has a more muscular build since his quirk relies on it. Has a largish birthmark on his lower right back. Personality He’s a very flirty boy, like cheesy pick up lines and shit are his fav. Can be a little narcissistic at times and needs to be knocked down a peg. Biography Dai was raised in a single parent home with his mom, his dad was a dick and walked out on them when he was just four years old. Dai’s father had a simple strength increase quirk he used for construction, and his mother has a quirk that allows her to create ghost like appendages that can pass through solids. His mother is a saint for having to put up with his shit for all these years, but she still loves him and is ever doting. She even brings food to him at the dorms every week (Poor bby gets so embarrassed). Around the time Dai was 10 his mother decided to adopt another child, that why so Dai would have someone if anything ever happened to her. Her name is Kurabu, and her quirk is clubbed tail. Every night Dai would learn how to cook better and better for his family, and Kura helped him around the house so that when his mother came home she didn’t have to do much, if anything at all. They both are actually the reason why Dai wants to become a hero. All this time his mother has worked at least two jobs to support them and he wants to repay her for all that she has done for him, so what job pays the best? A hero of course! In school Dai was never really bullied much except for when his quirk first manifested. At the time he didn’t really know his own strength and ended up breaking the arm of one his classmates while showing off. After that the kids tended to exclude him and sometimes even call him names, so his mother moved him to a different school for a fresh start. At his new school he was happy, made new friends, and became a well known student with the teachers. Even with all of this he still had the thoughts of “what if I hurt someone again” lingering in the back of his mind. Quirk Quirk Description: Can emit large hands and arms from his back or ones that cover his own arms. These new hands and arms are 50% stronger than his own, so if he trains the muscles in his arms the created ones will become even stronger. They can stretch out from the user allowing for increased range or even mobility. The hands and arms themselves are white(not white people white like actually white) and feel like skin. Quirk side-effects: Wherever the hands are emitted from can undergo extreme muscle fatigue after a period of time, and even temporary paralysis in his arms if used over that time limit. Trivia If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}